The Disturbing Ball
by AllysonMalfoy300
Summary: This is kinda like a Cinderella story but its kinda not. T just to be safe. I hope you enjoy it and please review!


The Disturbing Ball

Finally, after 21 years of being trapped in my family's tiny farm I get to leave the farm and the village and go to the event of the year. The prince who is as old as I am is having a ball so he can find a wife. When I was 16 I wanted to leave the village but my over-protective parents wouldn't let me. But finally at the age of 21 they are letting me leave this tiny village.

I rode my white horse Snow to the prince's palace. There were many carriages. They were all filled with rich girls who were snobs. There were also poor girls who rode on their horses like I did. All they cared about was the prince's money. But I was different. I was a farm girl who came to the ball to have fun and leave the village. I didn't have any expectations to be the prince's wife.

I left Snow with the guards and they took her to the barn with the rest of the horses. I went inside and from the corner of my eye I saw a mirror. I looked in it admiring my long dark blue almost grey dress with colorful flowers. It had a long pink silk hanging from the shoulder strap. I tied it around my arms and fixed my dark brown hair. There was a lock of my curly hair hanging from the bun I made but I left it there. I also fixed my colorful pearl necklace which was given to me by my grandmother before she passed away two years ago.

The king's servants lead me outside to the courtyard. It was a beautiful starry night. The prince's mother came out from the palace. She was chubby, had a mustard yellow dress with a blood red flower in the middle, a jet black lace tied around her neck, diamond earrings, and elbow length white gloves. She looked very tacky if you ask me. Her curly golden-blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she has white skin. She started talking. I couldn't hear her so I made my way to the front of the crowd. By the time I got to the front of the crowd she finished talking and the prince came out of the palace and stood next to his mother.

The prince had long shaggy jet black hair, freckles, and tan skin. He wore the most finely sown tuxedo I ever seen. He looked handsome. Then the prince started talking and everyone was eager to listen. He said "Thank you all for coming tonight. I'm…" then he saw me, our eyes met, and I fell in love. Then the prince came to where I was and said "Hello. My name is Jason. What's yours?" I replied "My name is Allyson." Then Jason said "Allyson can I have this dance?" then the orchestra started playing. "Of course you may." I replied blushing. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist and we started dancing.

We danced all across the courtyard and we ended up at a bridge that overlooks the entire village. It was a beautiful view. Then Jason held my hand. I looked over the bridge and I could have sworn I saw a shadow. Then Jason started talking and said "Allyson the whole point my parent had this ball is so I can find a wife and I found her. I know we've known each other for a short time but when I saw you I fell in love. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Then he got down on one knee pulled out a ring and asked me "Allyson will you marry me?"

I was so happy that he asked me to marry him! I had no intentions of falling in love with the prince, but I did. Then I was about to say yes when I heard a BOOM! Then Jason fell face down and I saw blood coming from his back. My future husband was shot right in front of me!

I ran all the way back to the palace. Trying to hold back my tears I told everyone what happened including the proposal. When I finished the queen burst in tears and everyone tried to hug me. But I left them, ran to the barn to get Snow, and left the ball. No longer being able to hold back my tears I cried all the way home and all night. I stayed in my room for days without coming out. I missed Jason's funeral because I refused to come out of my room. When I finally came out of my room I would try every now and then to explain to my parents what happened but the pain was so much that I would just start crying.

Years passed by and my parents grew old and weary. They eventually died leaving me all by myself. The day Jason was killed scared me for life so I never wed. I lived on the farm all by myself. One day Jason's mother came over and asked me to take her place as queen since Jason wanted me to marry him but I refused. She told me that if I ever felt lonely at home that I could come to the palace and live with her but I never did. I stayed on the farm and lived there until the day I finally died at the age of 90 and I was reunited with the love of my life Jason up in the sky.

Pictures used:

Character: Lady In An Evening Dress

Setting: Water Lily Pond

Event: The Evening Event

Disturbing event: First Night In Venice

Amanda Pertierra

April 14, 2011

Period 2


End file.
